


I Reckon That's Enough For Me

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, One Shot, Soulmates, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: After Dani proposes, she and Jamie fall into bed together to celebrate.Very fluffy smut. These two are just so in love.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 416





	I Reckon That's Enough For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's been keeping safe/healthy and enjoying all the new beautiful Dani x Jamie fics out there. Thank you all for reading my fics and for leaving such lovely comments, it makes me happy that you're enjoying my writing and I love your feedback. I'm back again with another story (Yes, it's smut. Couldn't help myself, sorry if that's not your thing) and really loved writing this one. 
> 
> Happy reading! x

It's believed that the fourth finger on the left hand is the only finger with a vein that runs straight to the heart. The vein of love, they call it. It makes sense then, Jamie thinks, why people wear a ring on the fourth finger of the left hand. She knows it’s where she’s going to wear hers, not that it’s on her finger yet. She and Dani stand in their kitchen holding each other as the whispers of “I love you” float throughout the small space. Dani feels a little uneasy at first but it only lasts for a moment before she nestles her face into the crook of Jamie’s neck, exhaling soft warm breaths against her skin and soaking up the comfort she always finds there. It’s a hushed moment, one that exists only for them and one that neither is keen to stray from any time soon if they can help it. 

When they do finally separate, Jamie holds the ring in between her fingers and admires its simplicity, the meaning of the specific ring not lost on her. A ring like the one Dani went through the trouble of hiding among the roots of that plant represents friendship, loyalty, love. The three pillars of who they are and what brought them together. An unlikely but fateful friendship, a loyal bond between two people needing solace and peace in their lives, and a love like no other - one that both women knew was the truest love they had and ever would experience. A love like theirs is once in a lifetime and Jamie feels it so deeply in her chest as she looks at the ring. 

“I guess I should put it on you,” Dani says with a smile. 

Jamie’s eyes are still wet with unexpected tears and Dani cups her face and wipes them away tenderly. She doesn’t wait for Jamie to say anything, instead she takes the ring from her hands and slides it slowly down onto her ring finger. It is of course, a perfect fit, just like them. 

“Dani, it’s beautiful,” Jamie says.

“It suits you,” Dani replies. 

Jamie leans in to kiss Dani again and it’s a kiss full of hope, trust, and devotion. She slides her hand across the nape of Dani’s neck and pulls her in as closely as she can, deepening the kiss. Dani quietly moans at the feeling and it reverberates throughout Jamie’s body. 

Only the sound of a pot boiling over pulls them out of their passion soaked private world and Jamie turns off the burner then quickly washes the soil from her new favourite plant off of her hands. 

“What about dinner?” Dani asks, already knowing what Jamie is thinking based on the fire in their kiss and the fire in her eyes. 

“Not really in the mood for it anymore,” Jamie says, a sly smirk on her face. She steps back in closer to Dani so their faces are just mere inches apart. “All I want to do now is take you to our bedroom and get you out of these clothes and into our bed.” It’s said as a whisper and Dani knows the look on Jamie’s face well, her eyes darkened with lust and want. She’s seen it countless times before but it never ceases to make her feel something in her core.

She moves in so her lips are just a breath away from Jamie’s. “So take me.”

Jamie knows how to follow a command and within minutes they are both stripped of clothing and she has Dani below her on their mattress, her golden hair spread out around her. Only a small lamp in the corner of their room and the glow of early evening light that spills in from outside illuminates the space. 

“Poppins, you’re a vision,” Jamie says. 

Dani’s breathing begins to quicken, as it always does when Jamie is positioned above her like this. Since their first night spent together, Dani had always revelled in the safety she felt when Jamie took the lead. While she was no stranger to switching their positions, Jamie always made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world because to Jamie - she was. 

“I love you,” Dani whispers. “So much.”

Jamie settles her weight so her body is flush against Dani’s and slides her fingers into her hair. She brings their lips together and kisses her again, softly at first with a sense of patience, but then her tongue is in Dani’s mouth and patience no longer exists. There is only pure want and both women seek out some place on the other with their hands. Their hands are everywhere - buried in hair, splayed across a back, gripping hips. Everywhere. 

When Dani mumbles “I need you” into Jamie’s mouth, she begins a slow descent down Dani’s body and savours every inch of skin, every perfect slope of her body - knowing every spot that makes Dani squirm under her touch. 

Jamie trails kisses across Dani’s collarbone and Dani closes her eyes as the sensation of Jamie’s lips takes her over completely. When those lips close around a taut nipple, Dani’s breath catches in her throat.

“Oh,” she manages to say. “Jamie...” 

Jamie moves from one breast to the other and repeats her movements. Dani’s hips push up against her and Jamie smiles against her skin at the reaction she’s receiving. She continues her trail of kisses down Dani’s body and when Dani spreads her legs eagerly on her own, Jamie settles herself between them and kisses the inside of each thigh, looking up to watch Dani’s face as she does. Her eyes are still shut and she reaches to grip the pillow beside her head and Jamie takes in the squinting of her eyes and the biting of her lips as she blows warm air against her centre. It’s an image that sends a rippling wave of desire throughout her own body.

But Jamie is in no rush. Why would she ever want to rush something as beautiful as making Dani come apart by her touch and her touch only? Surely nothing could be better than that. 

“Jamie, please,” Dani sputters and arches her hips up, trying to find any kind of relief for the ache that’s building in her core. 

“Mhmm, what’s that Poppins?” Jamie asks, wanting to hear Dani’s voice again, knowing how her words will spill out, thick with desperation.

“Your mouth, I need...your mouth.” She opens her eyes now and lifts her head enough to glance down to where Jamie’s lips are inches away from where she needs them to be. Their eyes lock and Jamie finally gives in, rewarding her with exactly what she wants while never pulling her gaze away. 

Jamie presses her lips to Dani’s clit and slowly sucks on the sensitive bud, causing Dani to shut her eyes and fall back against the pillow again at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Dani moans out. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Stopping isn’t something Jamie would ever dream of doing, but she would drag it out because the ebbing and flowing of Dani’s arousal is exquisite and worth her taking her sweet time, so that’s exactly what she does. She changes from sucking to long swipes and slides her left hand up so it’s spread on Dani’s abdomen. 

The ring on her left hand shines as it catches some light and Dani reaches down to entwine their fingers, feeling the cold metal of the ring against her hot skin. With her free hand, Dani palms at her breast, matching the rhythm of Jamie’s mouth between her legs. It’s a well-choreographed dance and both women know it’s coming to a peak. Jamie increases the tempo of her movements and brings her right hand up to join her in her efforts. She licks and sucks and when she slips a finger inside, Dani doesn’t expect it but she gladly welcomes the sensation.

“Jamie, I’m…I’m going to…”

Dani can’t finish her sentence because as Jamie begins moving her finger in and out, she again latches her mouth onto Dani’s bundle of nerves and that’s all it takes to send her over the edge, her orgasm crashing down over her like the most perfect cresting wave. Her hips rise up off the mattress and her thighs close around Jamie, who stills her hand but not her tongue as she helps Dani to ride out the wave as it falls. 

When Dani’s body finally stills and slumps against the bed, Jamie pulls back and looks up at Dani’s face, the telltale signs of pleasure written all over it. Loose strands of hair cling to her cheeks and a sheen layer of sweat covers her skin and she seems to glow in the soft light of the room. Jamie kisses the inside of her thighs again and crawls back up her body so their faces are level. Dani blinks open her eyes and turns to find Jamie gazing at her sweetly. 

Jamie can’t help herself and lets a hand wander back down to the blonde patch of curls between Dani’s legs and begins to swirl her index finger around. Her lips curl up into a smile as Dani reacts to the feeling, her chest slightly heaving, a quiet moan slipping from between her lips. 

“I uh...wow,” Dani says, trying to focus all of her attention on Jamie who is smiling beside her and looking so incredible, her lips still shining from the work she did. The skilled hand moving so languidly between her legs proves to be quite the distraction and Dani can’t find any other words to say, so instead, she surges forward and kisses Jamie. The taste of herself on Jamie’s lips is familiar to her and despite just reaching climax, adds to the building tension in her body, spurring her in the direction of a second orgasm. 

But she needs to touch Jamie. She needs to feel every part of her. Taking Jamie by surprise, Dani quickly moves so she’s on top and the sight of the brunette below her - with pert breasts and eager eyes - makes her entire body feel like it's on fire and she knows that giving Jamie exactly what she gave her will help take care of her own growing needs. 

“Mrs. Jamie Clayton,” Dani says with a wide grin on her face. 

“It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Jamie asks. She brushes some hair behind Dani’s ear and licks her lips. 

“It sounds so natural. Like the two names were always meant to fit together.”

“Because they were.”

Dani leans down and brushes her nose against Jamie then kisses her. It’s a kiss that is so soft and tender that it nearly makes Jamie cry, but then she feels Dani’s hand trailing down her abdomen and landing where her arousal has been building. Jamie is slick as Dani slides her fingers through her folds and circles her clit. They maintain eye contact and Dani rests her forehead against Jamie’s. 

“Tell me what you want,” she whispers. 

“You,” Jamie responds. “Anywhere. Everywhere. Just...touch me.”

Dani moves her fingers to Jamie’s entrance and dips a finger in, wanting to see how Jamie reacts. Jamie parts her lips and takes a long deep breath, raising her hips slightly off the bed in an attempt to get even closer to Dani’s hand. Dani happily obliges and lets her finger sink in deeper. She begins a slow in and out with her finger and Jamie shuts her eyes and matches the speed with her hips. Dani moves her mouth down to suck on one of Jamie’s nipples and pushes her palm against the brunette’s most sensitive area, letting it slickly move against it with each thrust of her finger. Between the movement of Dani’s hands and Jamie’s hips matching her pace, it doesn’t take long before Jamie is crying out as her orgasm hits her with a ferocity that neither anticipated. 

“Fuck, Poppins,” she says as she leans her head back, mouth open in ecstasy. Dani doesn’t stop and continues to move her finger in and out until Jamie reaches a hand down and grips her wrist, forcing her to still her movements. After their first few times of being intimate with each other, Dani learned that she was far better at pleasuring Jamie than she thought she would be but was also surprised by how natural it felt to her. Years of bringing herself to orgasm had definitely aided in helping her learn what Jamie liked, but Jamie was never shy to ask for what she wanted. They were equals in bed and it made their sex life exciting, passionate, and beautiful. 

“Jesus,” Jamie manages to say, her words coming out breathy and ragged. 

“Too much?” Dani asks. 

Jamie shakes her head and swallows, trying to catch her breath. Dani shifts so she’s lying beside Jamie and pulls her finger out slowly, the sensation causing the brunette’s lower half to twitch again. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come undone like that,” she says. 

Jamie opens her eyes and looks at Dani, the difference in her eye colour not seeming as stark as it often did. Her eyes were always Dani though, despite the colour. The warmth and the kindness that Jamie had seen in them when they first met hadn’t changed. 

“We are bloody good at that,” Jamie says with a laugh. 

Dani laughs with her and kisses her shoulder. “Yea, we really are.”

Jamie raises her hand to admire the new ring on her finger. “Mrs. Jamie Clayton,” she says. Dani snuggles as closely into her side as she can, searching for every available bit of warmth and comfort from the love of her life that she can get.

“My wife,” she whispers and seeks out Jamie’s hand then brings it to her lips. She kisses the ring on her finger and Jamie stares in wonder as she does. 

With their meal long forgotten, they stay that way in their bed for quite some time, basking in the comfort they find in one another and enjoying soft quiet moments, wandering hands, and stolen kisses. It’s the first night of many that will be spent in their bed as wives - their union being more solid and stronger than any legal document would be. It was enough for them. As long as they were together, it would always be enough. 


End file.
